


Always

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” James whispered, almost brokenly, “I love you so much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> My second toe-dip into the world of slash!
> 
> Thanks to Jay and Mirth........ for making me blush even more! :D

James tugged at the silken ties that bound his wrists above his head to the ornate metalwork of the headboard, his body flushed and gleaming with a thin layer of sweat as the exquisite torment of pleasure continued.

He lay on his back in the middle of their bed, splayed out and at the mercy of Robbie’s sensual touch. The bedroom was illuminated by flickering candlelight, the erotic setting heightened his responses and James shuddered in pleasure once again as the feather light caresses continued their assault, experienced hands knowing how to extract powerful sensations.

“Please,” James begged as Robbie’s fingers ghosted over his thigh towards his straining erection, only to groan in despair as the touch disappeared, making the man above him chuckle.

The touch returned again within seconds, Robbie gripping his hip firmly as a slick finger slipped inside making him squirm in desire, pushing the invading digit deeper.

“Keep still, lad,” Robbie warned, voice full of desire, as his hand moved from James slender hip and slapped at his flank, making James groan again, his body trembling with the combined effort to obey while pulsating with pleasure.

Robbie gripped James hip again with a tighter hold as he slipped his finger out, replacing it with two, then three, stretching out the tight channel, he smiled down at the younger man as James wiggled again, unable to keep still, undulating on Robbie’s fingers, moaning in wanton pleasure.

“Now,” James begged hoarsely, “please, Robbie, now.”

James moaned as Robbie removed his fingers from his body, leaving him agonisingly empty. His legs were pulled wider apart, firm hands gripped his thighs as Robbie pushed his thick, hard cock into his pliant body, making James arch his hips up at the glorious sensation of fullness, Robbie’s cock throbbing and twitching inside him.

Robbie leaned forward, forearms either side of James’ head, straightening his legs, his cock sliding further into the hot depths of James’ supple body, as he plundered the eager mouth. Robbie pulled back his hips to thrust slowly back in, breaking the kiss at James’ frustrated groan.

“I love you,” James whispered, almost brokenly, “I love you so much.”

Robbie kissed him gently. “Not half as much as I love you,” he returned, smiling as James looked up at him with a look of wondrous delight. “With all my heart, for all my days,” he added, thrusting slowly again, smirking as James eyes closed in bliss.

“Look at me, James,” Robbie ordered, watching as James struggled to focus on him. “Hard and fast tonight, lad,” he decided, “you’re still going to be feeling me tomorrow. All mine,” he growled out in a moment of uncharacteristic possession. Robbie pushed himself up, pulling free from James’ body and leaned back on his heels to grab James legs and placed them over his shoulders, before sinking back into the welcoming depths with a swift, hard thrust.

“Always yours,” James gasped out, tugging at his bound wrists as pleasure shot through him. “Always.”

Words were forgotten then as Robbie pulled out almost to the hilt and slammed back in, the pace rough and frantic as Robbie pounded into James over and over again, taking them both to the heights of ecstasy and tumbling them over the edge to completion.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890588) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
